The invention relates to a method for the production of houses by erecting rectangular wall boards which have the necessary heat insulation and load capacity, e.g. consist of a layer of rigid foamed plastic between two layers of gypsum boards.
Various methods for erecting houses are known, from the assemblage of the separate components on the building site to prefabrication of wall boards and entire units or houses in the factory. All known methods, however, are based on more or less conventional constructional principles.
The object of the present invention is to propose a method which permits a really rapid and simple erection of a house of the above mentioned kind as compared with previously known methods.